The Scandal of Mayor Mare
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: This is the story of how Mayor Mare's secret relationship with Big Macintosh turned into a scandal of Ponyville. This is rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**This is in anthro form.** **This was just the prologue to get things started. I will do 4-5 chapters of this; I could do more if there are enough comments.**

 **Mayor mare is wearing a white dress shirt and a green skirt**

 **Zecora is wearing a brown loincloth that covers her chest area, but barley**

Mayor Mare's POV

How did I get myself into this mess? How is it that my own private life had to be found out and turned into a scandal. I can't even go outside and not be asked so many questions by the press and public of ponyville. I didn't know what else to do in order to get this over with. I didn't want to go to Princess Twilight for help since she will just give me some sort of lecture that won't fix any of this. I had to figure out someway to make everyone forget that this whole event ever happened. I knew I had to turn to someone that could help me, but who else in Ponyville will actually help me. Then I thought to myself that maybe someone who isn't in Ponyville, but in the Everfree Forest.

Later that night, when I made sure that no one was pay attention and not near my house, I got dressed in a black cloak and headed to the Everfree forest. I've been near it, but I never actually went in it completely; or even if I had, I never was in it for a long period of time. There was only one that could help me now: Zecora. If anyone can help me, it's her. When I arrived at her hut, I knocked on the door and hoped she would be there; she was thank goodness.

Mayor Mare, said Zecora surprised to see her at her home this late

I need you help Zecora with something very important. You are the only one who can help me, said Mayor Mare in a panic

Come in, said Zecora inviting her inside

I hope I'm not interrupting anything. But you're the only one that I could think of to turn to in this situation, said Zecora

From your expression on the face, I can see. What is it that you need from me, said Zecora

I need a memory erasing potion. Or a time travel spell to stop myself and "her" from ever meeting "him" in the manner that we did, said Mayor Mare

Who is "he" and "her",said Zecora

The he is Big Macintosh. The she, the pony who had to just get in the way of things, is an earth pony by the name of Ms. Harshwhinny. She had to ruin everything for us, said Mayor Mare

Tell me what happened, said Zecora

Can't you just show me with that cauldron you had; Twilight told me that you can now see memories from it, said Mayor Mare

I guess we can, said Zecora.

Mayor Mare and Zecora went to the cauldron and began to surround it. Zecora would place in a few potions and charms inside of it for it to start working. She then told Mayor Mare to think about these events that she was talking about and the cauldron will absorb the memory and it will play in the cauldron. Mayor Mare did what she said and the cauldron took the memory from and started playing it.

 **As you know this is an anthro fic. I did it this way since I like writing this type of story. This story is also going to be "that kind of story"; that is why this is rated M. If you don't like this type of story than don't read it. If you do, remember to comment on it**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a mature story and has mature stuff. If you don't like don't read.**

This all began one morning when Mayor Mare was filling out some forms for a festival that Pinkie Pie was hoping to have. Pinkie Pie had filled out all the paperwork needed and Mayor Mare would simply have to process it. However, it was too much work for her to handle right now since she has all this other paperwork to handle. As she was working, she received a letter from Ms. Harshwhinny. Mayor Mare had known her for a long time since they used to be friends during their younger years in high school. She said that she was coming to Ponyville for a visit tomorrow and was hoping they could meet up for old time's sake if she was available; she would be at the train station at 10:00 am tomorrow. Since she wanted to meet up with her old friend as a way to relax.

While she continued to work, she noticed a request from the Apple Family about expanding their orchards and wanting to meet in face to face to talk about it. Since she had already taken care of most of the paperwork, she decided to head over to Sweet Apple Acres to have a conversation about this with Granny Smith and Apple Jack.

When she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, she noticed that no one was there at all. She decided to head over to the house and see if anyone was around at all; no one was. She then began to hear a noise coming from the barn and decided to see who it was. When she arrived, she found Big Macintosh lifting some hay onto the top floor of the barn wearing only his pants and work boots. As he was lifting the hay and revealing his muscular body, Mayor Mare was entranced at the sight of Big Mac's muscles. She has never seen a stallion such as him with a six pack like that in a long time. She especially likes seeing him sweat like that while he was working. It also made her wonder what he was packing in his pants. As she continued to look, she accidentally tripped and alerted Big Mac. Big Mac would stop what he was doing and help her up.

"Thank You Big Macintosh; I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I Granny Smith or Applejack around"

"Nope!"

"Will they be back soon"

"Nope! They and Applebloom went to Fillydelphia to meet up with an old friend of Granny Smith's who is sick; they won't be back in three days."

"I see! I came here to talk about your request to expand the orchard that you all sent me."

"Well they aren't here right now, so we can talk about this when they get back."

"Ok then! I will see you until then."

After having that conversation, Mayor Mare would leave to head back to Ponyville to get some of her work done as soon as possible. However, she did not realize that she dropped her glasses case on the ground.

Back at the Mayor's office, Mayor Mare was doing some late night paperwork that she wanted to get done so she and Ms. Harshwhinny could hang out tomorrow without any interruptions. She was working so late that she did not realize that it was already nighttime and everyone went home. Once she finally finished that last form, she decided to call it a night. When she was getting her stuff, she started to hear something coming from the outside of her door. At first she thought it was an intruder of some sorts so she grabbed her pepper spray and was ready to defend herself. However, she didn't need it when she realized that it was just Big Mac coming back to return her glasses case.

"I saw the light in the building so I just came in to see if I could return this to you"

"Thank You Big Macintosh; that was very nice of you."

"Its getting late. Maybe you should head home right now."

"I was just about to. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why do you and your family need to expand the orchard?"

"So we have enough apple trees for the next cider season. You know how everyone in Ponyville likes our cider"

"I know the feeling; it taste delicious"

"Thank you! Goodbye now"

"Wait! What if I was able to get you the expansion you need"

"Really!? How?"

"If you do something for me, and keep quiet about it, then I can guarantee that you will get that expansion with no strings attached"

"Exactly what would I have to do?"

"Well...you would…...have to…..mate with me. Mate with me right here and now"

"WHAT!? Are you serious about this"

"I'm dead serious. Mate with me right now and I'll give your family the extra expansion you need no questions asked. And no one will know about this. Do we have a deal"

"I guess"

"Then take me you stallion"

Mayor Mare pulled Big Mac over to her and the two began to make out. As they were kissing each other, they made sure the lights were off and the windows and blinds were shut so no one would see. Once they continued, Mayor Mare would take off Big Mac's shirt and reveal his six pack chest to her. She was so entranced by it that she began kissing his chest and leaving pink lipstick marks all over him. Big Mac would then take off her dress shirt and reveal her big D sized breast to him. He would put his face into them and start licking all over her. "You are really good at this." Mayor Mare said as she enjoyed the pleasure of having him lick and kiss her like that. She would then take of his pants and revealed his huge cock to her. She was so amazed by it that she began sucking on it immediately. Big Mac could feel the amounce of pressure that she was putting on him like that. "I can tell you really wanted this; I can feel your whole mouth on me." Big Macintosh said as Mayor Mare was taking him like that.

After a enough sucking, Mayor Mare laid on the desk and Big Mac began licking her pussy. As he was licking, she let out erratic and pleasurable moans. She was turning red from the pressure that his tongue was giving her. "Keep going! Don't stop, I need this." Mayor Mare said as she would take this all in. Big Mac would continue this until she let out her fluids all over him without warning.

Mayor Mare would then turn over and Big Mac would place his cock inside of her pussy. He would begin thrusting inside of her very deeply and passionately to the point where they both were moaning. Mayor Mare loved it the most since she could tell how big he is. "You are so big." Mayor Mare said as she took this all in. "You're incredibly tight in there." Big Mac said as he continued to thrust inside of her. This would go on for almost ten minutes until Big Mac couldn't take it anymore. "I'm about to explode" Big Mac told Mayor Mare. "Let it out all over me you stallion" Mayor Mare said as she wanted to feel his warm cum. She turned around and took his entire supply of cum from her and took it all in. Once she had her taste, she and Big Mac would make out for one final time.

After they got dressed, Big Mac escorted Mayor Mare home. Big Mac wanted to give her a kiss goodnight, but she stopped him since ponies could be watching and they had to make it so he was simply escorting her home. She said her goodbyes and went into her house. Once inside, she let out a sigh of pleasure hoping that she could do this again with him.


End file.
